Portable gas stoves, lanterns, and other appliances used for camping, backpacking, etc., are typically fueled by either propane or butane. Most such appliances purchased and used in the United States are designed to burn propane. However, throughout the rest of the world, most of these devices are designed to burn butane.
Portable butane appliances operate at much lower pressures than do portable propane devices. Typical propane supply pressures can be greater than two, two and one-half, three, and even greater than four times higher than typical butane supply pressures. The pressure of a butane supply container used for portable butane burning devices will typically be in the range of from about 30 to about 60 psig. However, the pressure of a propane supply container used for portable propane-burning devices will typically be in the range of from about 125 to about 200 psig.
In addition, the discharge fittings provided on small propane containers used for camping, backpacking, etc., are typically different from those used on butane containers. Moreover, the inlet fittings on butane-burning devices are typically different from those used on propane-burning devices.
It would be very beneficial to convert the U.S. camping market from propane burning devices to butane burning devices. Because they operate at much lower supply pressures, butane devices are safer and more economical than propane devices. Additionally, unlike propane appliances, butane devices can be used substantially worldwide. Unfortunately, however, a switch to butane devices in the United States has not been practical in view of the fact that butane canisters for camping and backpacking are not readily available. Moreover, it is not foreseeable that such compact butane supply canisters will become available in the U.S. market until a substantial number of butane devices are placed in use.
Thus, a need presently exists for a device for converting gas burning devices from the use of intended gas fuels to other gas fuels. In particular, a need presently exists for a very compact device which will allow portable butane stoves, lanterns, and other appliances for camping, backpacking, etc., to receive and burn propane supplied from the small, camp-type fuel containers presently available on the market. The availability of such a device would allow butane-burning devices sold in the U.S. market to be powered by propane until such time as appropriate butane supplies are readily available. Additionally, the device would allow butane devices to be used in any region of the world where propane is the predominate fuel of choice.